


The Wrath of the Ram

by GideonBean



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Series Finale, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonBean/pseuds/GideonBean
Summary: The fire had been building. Years. And now they were alone together.The Great Red Dragon was watching. They knew it. But he could wait.The heat between them was unbearable. And so they give in.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 46





	The Wrath of the Ram

“He’s watching us now.”  
“I know.”

~

Hannibal paused and let his eyes rake up and down Will’s body. He could see the tension in his body, the flex of muscle.

“How does it feel, being watched?”

Will met Hannibal’s gaze and held it, reveling in the harshness of his eyes. He felt as a lamb looking into the face of a lion.

“It’s…frightening.”

Will let his eyes flash to Hannibal’s mouth, just a bare rift parting, small tendrils of spit trailing between his lips. He swallowed hard and stared into Hannibal.

“I like it.”  
Hannibal was suddenly in front and on top of Will all at once, his hand wound tightly around Will’s neck as he led him quickly onto the couch. Will let out a weak groan and half-heartedly grabbed at Hannibal’s arm. Hannibal tightening his grip and pushed Will down onto the sofa, straddling him and pressing him into the cushions. He leaned down and licked Will slowly up the line of his chin and around his ear.

“You like being seen like this, don’t you kitten?”

Hannibal gripped Will by the neck and pressed his thumb hard into his chin, pulling down and holding open his mouth. He stared hard at Will for a moment and then quickly shoved his thumb into his gaping mouth, his other fingers coming up to cup his chin. Will’s mouth closed around Hannibal’s thumb and he sucked hard, maintaining eye contact with Hannibal, feeling himself grow hotter and harder against him. Hannibal pulled his thumb out of Will’s mouth and squeezed hard around his neck. He dropped his chest down against Will and pressed into his ear.

Hannibal bit Will’s ear hard and slid his free hand into Will’s pants, roughly grabbing him through his underwear. Will sucked air in through his teeth and let his hands slide up Hannibal’s back. All he felt was heat and fear. He looked at Hannibal and saw something slightly unhinged that had Will shaking with something more primal than desire. 

Will opened his mouth to talk and let out a wheeze as Hannibal tightened his grip on his neck with his one hand and pulled the other away from Will’s now throbbing cock, snatching up Will’s arms and throwing them down to the couch. Will tensed against Hannibal’s grip and only succeeded in Hannibal tightening his hold on his wrists.

“And who said that you could touch me, hmm?” Hannibal bit small clusters along Will’s chin, stopping and breathing against his raw skin. “You certainly want to be good for me, don’t you?”  
Will shuddered beneath his weight and wriggled against his crotch, trying desperately to make some contact. He stared up into Hannibal and jutted forward trying to swipe his tongue against Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal shifted him into the couch hard, his hand now tight in his hair. Will’s neck glared into Hannibal as he held Will tight and Hannibal bent down, biting down hard into Will’s skin and drawing blood. He moved slowly up Will’s cheek and kissed softly next to his mouth, trailing smears of blood along his face.

“You’re acting an awful brat. I will not have it.”

“I need to touch you.”

Will blurted out the sentiment before he could think. He’d felt this raw heat for Hannibal for so long and found he couldn’t contain himself. Not now. Not after feeling Hannibal against him like this. He struggled against Hannibal’s vice grip on his arms and whimpered haplessly. Hannibal released Will’s hair and swept his hand across his face, swiping down Will’s chin with his thumb. He pulled Will’s gaze and moved his lips just a few touches from Will’s.

“You will, kitten. Right now, though, you are mine.”

Hannibal pressed his mouth hard into Will’s, cramming into it years of flirtations, tensions, and secret cravings. He rutted against Will, letting himself go with each hard slam, releasing a low growl with each thrust. Will trembled beneath him and let himself be ground into the couch, sneaking hard breaths between aggressive kisses. Will could feel himself falling into himself, throbbing, and then as suddenly as it begun Hannibal stopped and pulled himself away. 

Will let his feathered eyes open and watched Hannibal shrug off his suit jacket and tug off his sweater. He gazed down at Will while undoing his belt and instructed him with his eyes. Will caught the motion and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, yanking it off impatiently all while maintaining his gaze. Hannibal kept his eye contact with Will as he loosened his zipper and pulled out his twitching member. He saw Will glance, fast enough he was trying to hide it, not fast enough for Hannibal to not catch it. 

“Ha…Hannibal.”

Hannibal reveled in Will’s eyes, the hunger, the decadent devotion, and better, deeper, the tinge of fear. He watched him and let his mouth fill with moisture, sucking in air through pressed lips. He looked at Will and let a large glob of spit slowly drip out of his mouth, stringing down desperately slow until it landed on his cock, spilling down the shaft and into his pants. Will’s eyes never left the spit and he suddenly caught himself mouth agape moaning wantonly. 

“Say please.”

Hannibal gazed down lovingly at his desperate little pet, watching him wriggle and writhe, his pants slipping down his legs from the squirming. He licked his lips and stroked himself, letting his spit wash over his length, keeping his eyes locked onto Will.

“Please, Hannibal.”

Hannibal filled with a vicious air and yanked violently at Will’s pants, pulling them around his shoes and casting them off behind him. Will yiped and winced reflexively but let himself be thrown around, each touch sending his body into shivers. Hannibal buried his hand back into Will’s neck and squeezed hard, then released for a moment only to squeeze down again. On the next release will sucked in a large breath and immediately groaned loud, half screaming, as Hannibal buried his cock hurriedly into Will. 

“F-f-fuck.”

Will’s head flung back and he gasped, reeling in the sudden wholeness, trying not to drown in the sudden light all around him, the mass of stars that flickered around his head. He felt like he was dying and being born all at once. A sharp pain grinding into unimaginable ecstasy. His hands lay beyond his head, fingers grasping at the cushion fabric, tearing shreds with his fingernails. Hannibal’s cock was fully nested in him, a throbbing heartbeat within Will’s body. They hung in that moment, letting their beats pound together, feeling each other’s lives. Will began to pull himself back, search for Hannibal’s mouth, but suddenly flew back into the couch as Hannibal slid himself half out and slammed into Will once again, this time taking no pause and flinging himself out and back into Will.

“You’re so beautiful, Will. So…fucking pretty, looking so good for our guest.”

He had all but forgotten about the Dragon.

Will focused his eyes, his body jostling with the solid slap of Hannibal against Will’s ass. He let his head lull to the side and gazed out into the dark, just barely making out the shape of a man. No, not a man. Something much more dangerous. He let his mouth hang open, a trail of spit dripping out his mouth and down his cheek. Hannibal caught this and gripped Will’s neck with his one hand, watching Will gasp for air, and caught Will’s cock in his other hand, pulling roughly at the skin around the head.  
“Why don’t you let our guest hear you, Will.”

Hannibal quickened his pace, rutting into Will and growling deep and hard, letting the primal motion of his body take his mind away. Will’s eyes rolled back and he moaned loud, letting a choke escape his body, the consistent and powerful motion of Hannibal pulling louder and more desperate whimpers out of Will. It was all so hot and hard and raw and Will felt himself hovering at an edge he was scared to let himself fall over. He could feel the growing pleasure building in his stomach, Hannibal’s thick cock slamming it deeper and deeper into him. He felt the very sun in his body and shook violently at the thought of letting it go. He fixed his eyes on Hannibal’s, reeling into it and letting himself fall into them.

There was a flurry of thrusts, Hannibal pressing himself as deep as he could into Will, Will desperately pressing back into Hannibal, trying to pull in more, trying to take in all of him. He wanted to be consumed by him, all mind and body. Will’s mouth hung open and shook, the might of every thrust sending shameless howls and moans throughout the halls. He could feel his cock slapping wetly between their bodies, the slick of pre-come glistening in the dim light of the shore house. Hannibal grunted hard and began to quicken his pace, each moment a violent flurry of erratic thrusts and small whimpers. Hannibal held Will hard, crushing their mouths together and biting down onto his lower lip.

“Come.”

Hannibal’s deep throaty command cut down Will’s chest and he suddenly felt the quaking madness of an orgasm rock through his body, his cock struggling beneath Hannibal’s weight, lifting and releasing up onto Will’s chest and neck. Hannibal pushed down hard into Will and gave a final thick rut, coming deep into his body, suddenly overwhelmed by the hot thick wetness. He pressed up against Will’s chest with his hands and gazed down at him, nearly weeping at the primal beauty.

Will lay underneath him, sticky with come and sweat, faint echoes of blood peeking beneath his chin. His half-lidded eyes swayed as he let himself come down from the high. Will licked his lips and glanced towards Hannibal, having too many things to say, and not wanting to talk at all. His presence alone was intoxicating. He watched Hannibal push himself to his feet and yank his pants back up, zipping up and re-tightening his belt. Hannibal stared down at Will, still naked and open, looking like a painting out of a museum. He could feel his cock already twitching again and cursed himself silently for not devouring Will sooner. Hannibal kneeled down in front of Will and took his chin in his forefinger and thumb, pressing a deep kiss into Will’s mouth. He pulled back and held Will’s eyes, promising everything to him, giving himself up to him. Will went to him fully.

“I would kill the whole world for you, Hannibal.”

“I know, my love. I know. But first, we must take care of this little pest. He’s had enough of a show.”

Hannibal winked at him and stood, the dim light of the moon playing demons across his bare chest, dancing in the shimmer of wine as Hannibal pulled the glass to his lips. He grinned at Will, sucking in the bitter drink, the deep red liquid spilled down his lips. There was nothing, heavy breaths and ocean wind. Will watched Hannibal in the moonlight and felt love. It was unbelievable and powerful and Will submitted into it fully. This terrible, dangerous, immeasurable love. There was nothing else but it, raw and flaming, and Will fell deep into it.


End file.
